


a rebellion most dire

by lord_of_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dream worlds, F/F, Found Family, Kinda?, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Vigilante AU, fellas is it gay to take down an oppressive regime with ur girlfriend, its an alternate reality, maccas run, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: Five years ago, an accident cursed the entire Black Eagles class of 2180  with immense and self-destructive powers. Because of this, they were forced into hiding, each suffering the effects of their powers.Now, fed up and angry with the cruel and unjust world they live in, Edelgard von Hresvelg, former class captain, leads the charge in a rebellion against the Church.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. not quite the beginning, but not quite the ending

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone :) this is a little something i've been working on for a little while now and kinda lost steam in continuing, so i wanna see everyones responses to this before i work on it more, so please let me know what you think :)!

“Okay, you both know the plan; on the count of three, rush those two guards. I don’t think I need to explain the rest, you’re capable people and I really can’t be bothered.” Linhardt’s voice crackles in Caspar’s ear, tone as flat as usual. While he sounds bored, Caspar knows him better than that. He’s nervous for them, the very slight tremor in his voice betrays that.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Caspar grumbles, fixing his gaze onto the two members of the Holy Seiros Police Force standing outside the entrance of the warehouse. They’re stock-still, their masks hiding their faces. Petra is hiding on the opposite side of the street, posture tense and still, ready to leap into the action.

“You can be counting on us!” Petra’s voice comes over the coms. Caspar glances quickly over at her hiding place, taking note of her thumbs up. He returns the gesture, wide grin on his face that is of course hidden by his mask.

“One.” Linhardt continues on as if neither had replied.

From across the alleyway, Petra readies her stance.

“Two.”

Caspar shifts impatiently, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

“Three.”

Without waiting for the word to finish leaving Linhardt’s lips, Caspar leaps out into the fray. 

The police yell in surprise as Caspar bursts from his hiding place, sprinting forward to deck one in the face. He goes flying, hitting the metal of the warehouse with a thud. The other aims her gun at him, but Petra has snuck up beside her, promptly kicking the gun out of her hands.

The officer recovers quickly, avoiding both Caspar’s punches and Petra’s kicks, yelling into her coms. “Backup needed out front!”

There is an immediate response. The warehouse door opens and more police stream out. There are...a lot of them. And they all have guns. Very big ones. Iit doesn’t look good.

“Shit! This wasn’t in the plan.” Linhardt mutters. “Ok, fuck, you’re both going to have to be very careful, and listen to me. You’re outnumbered, obviously, so you need to combine your strengths to overcome them.”

“I will be providing cover!” Petra announces with a wave of her hand. Corresponding that, a vine bursts from underneath the pavement and knocks a group of guards to their feet.

“If you’re sure.” Linhardt sounds slightly worried. Caspar spares her a quick glance. She’s breathing heavily, but other than that, she seems fine. “Caspar, try to take as many out, but be careful.” 

“I’m always careful!” Caspar protests, leaping forward to punch another one of the officers in the face. They stumble back, knocking into the guard behind them. They both go down like bowling pins in an alley.

Petra laughs, voice a little strained and raspy, but a laugh all the same. Well, at least she’s finding  _ something _ funny.

Caspar makes his way through the guards pretty quickly. It’s weird, really. They all see him knocking them down, Petra pushing them back, yet they keep getting up and coming for them again. It’s almost like they  _ want _ to keep getting their asses beat!

Caspar is sure that despite the fact that they’re outnumbered, they’re going to win.

And then, just as he finishes that thought, he gets shot.

Super strength is a pretty cool ability to have. He can punch things really hard, and break things, and carry a lot of really heavy things. It’s cool, and pretty helpful at times too. There is a drawback however--while he can deal massive damage with this strength, he can't take massive damage, or any damage at all really. The pain from it is far, far too much. Even things as small as papercuts can cause a sharp, throbbing pain in the affected area for at least a day. Which kind of sucks, because, well, it never used to be the case before he got his powers, and now he has to be super careful, which never has been one of his strong suits.

A scream of pain tears itself out of Caspar’s lips before he can stop himself. Fuck. He’s jeopardized the mission. The bullet has only grazed his upper arm, but it’s absolute agony.

“Caspar! Get out of there!” Linhardt gasps in his ear, panic evident in his voice.

“N-no I’ve got this, I can still fight!” Caspar grits his teeth and ignores the watering of his eyes, dodging another shot sent his way. 

“No you can’t! You know you can’t handle another hit! Your vitals are going crazy, you  _ need _ to get out of there!”

“Then I just won’t get hit again!” Caspar takes a shaky step forward, trying to ignore the pain with everything he has.

“No! Petra, get him out of there, retreat!”

“On it!” Petra is already responding, manipulating her vines to push the remaining officers away and to guide Caspar away from them. When he is close enough to grab she does so, grip tight against his arm as she pulls him away. In a way, he’s grateful for the tight grip, because it provides distraction from the real pain.

The officers shoot after their retreating backs, but Petra is too fast for them, dodging them almost effortlessly. As they get further and further away they vanish into the background, becoming meaningless specks in Caspar’s swimming vision.

***

“Really?” Edelgard sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She really, really didn’t know what she was expecting when she sent two groups out on a mission at once, but it wasn’t for both of them to fail. Her wings, heavy on her back, shift irritably.

It’s night now, the mission is over and the eight of them--their little ragtag group of school friends cursed with these powers nearly five years ago--are all gathered for a debrief in Linhardt’s dreams. The man's powers are essential to their rebellion, without his ability to share dreams and hide them all from the Church authorities, they would all have been caught long ago. It is of course, very draining for him to keep doing this--the bags around his eyes and the darkness from outside his dream-bubble creeping ever closer are indicative of this--but they need this space. Without it, they’re finished.

“Caspar got shot.” Linhardt deadpans.

“Lightly!” Caspar protests, fingers absent-mindedly twisting at the hem of his shirt. As he does so, the sleeve of his night-shirt lifts up, revealing the bandage wrapped around his arm.

“You still got shot. Petra had to carry you back to the van, and I had to deal with you bleeding out all over the mattress we have in there, which let me tell you, was not pleasant. Plus, I had to carry you from the van to our apartment, which was also equally unpleasant, especially since I had to make it look like you were just drunk to avoid suspicion.”

Petra looks over at Caspar solemnly, a frown on her face. “I am very sorry Caspar. I was supposed to cover you, but I failed. You have my apologies.”

“No, Petra, I was meant to have your back too, it’s not your responsibility to make sure I don’t get shot.” Caspar returns her solemn gaze, fingers briefly coming up to brush at the bandages before resting on his lap once more.

“No, no, I am not mad at Caspar for getting shot. I take responsibility for that mission failing, I had no idea just how many backup members of the Holy Seiros Police force they had in that warehouse. I should have provided more backup.” Edelgard sighs again. Huberts intel had told them that there were only four officers guarding that warehouse at the time of the attack. She had thought just having Caspar and Petra there would be enough. She was apparently wrong.

“I--I’m sorry Edelgard…” A quiet voice stutters from beside her. While Edelgard cannot see her, she knows that Bernadetta is beside her, just using her invisibility to hide. “I was the one who was overseeing the other mission, I should’ve taken responsibility and made sure that everyone stuck to the plan.”

“No Bernadetta, I’m not mad at you.” Edelgard feels herself soften slightly. 

“Y-you’re not?” Bernadetta fades into view, form still slighting transparent as she looks at Edelgard with wide grey eyes.

“No, I’m not.” Edelgard smiles at her, trying to seem encouraging. “You did your best with what you were given, and I cannot fault you for your teammates actions.”

“Edelgard, if I may--” Ferdinand pipes up, posture straightening.

“No you may not.”

Ferdinand slumps back down.

“Edelgard--”

“You may not either Hubert. Really. I know the two of you do not like each other, but I had hopes that you would put your squabble aside for the mission and act like the adults that you are, but I was mistaken. I am disappointed in the both of you.” She just…feels so tired. This rebellion is really taking a toll on her. It’s taking a toll on all of them of course, but as their leader it weighs on her the heaviest. “The two of you need to learn to work together. Your petty squabbles not only jeopardized the mission, but, from what I have heard, stressed Bernadetta out immensely. Can the two of you learn to work together for at least the hour that the mission takes?”

“In my defence, Ferdinand started it.”

“I started it! You Hubert, were the one who decided to go rogue and rush ahead, ignoring both myself and Bernadetta! I merely followed, and asked what you thought you were doing!”

“No! That’s it, I’m sick of this. I am ordering the two of you to pull back on the large missions and work together on the small missions until you can work together seamlessly. I, and everyone else on this team, am sick of your constant bickering! Hopefully, being pulled out of the main action like this will knock some sense into your heads!” 

“Edelgard!” The two men gasp in unison, shock written across their features.

“Enough!” Edelgard snaps. “You are working together until you can get along, and that’s final.”

Hubert and Ferdinand at least have the decency to look ashamed. Bernadetta doesn’t look as upset as before, as she’s visible, which is always a good sign. Petra and Dorothea both look quiet and a little bit awkward, sitting close together. Caspar is still fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, scowling down at the ground. Linhardt is asleep, which really is funny because this is his dream realm. It’s also really funny, because this is a serious meeting, and she’d rather everyone pays attention.

“Linhardt!” She snaps, slamming her hand down on the table.

He jolts awake, having the audacity to look surprised. “What?”

“Don’t what me! You were asleep, you need to pay attention! This rebellion is very important, the fate of our world hangs in the balance. I need everyone's heads in the game!”

“Edelgard, honestly, if you’re going to give the same speech you do every debriefing, I’d rather sit out.” Linhardt stares at her absentmindedly, blinking slowly. “We suck, I know. We need to succeed in our rebellion, we know. The curse of our powers hang over us all, literally.” He waves his hand around the dream bubble aimlessly. As if to emphasise his point, his dream bubble shudders and shrinks slightly. The darkness outside grows just a little bit darker, a little more fierce. Everyone looks around guiltily.

“This is exactly why we need to start planning our next move. Our little attacks as pairs or individuals aren’t doing much, we need to attack as a group to truly make an impact.” 

“And how do you suggest we do that? Caspar is still injured and will take several weeks to recover, I’m not sure if anyone is particularly ready to enact a full on raid on whatever spot you’ve picked out.”

“We need to plan extensively of course. I have a location in mind, but we cannot afford another incident like today on our hands. We need to make sure that we are ready to strike, and that our plan is foolproof. By the time we are ready, Caspar should be healed.”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to kick more ass!” Caspar pumps a fist in the air excitedly before wincing and shrinking down a bit. “I mean uh, can’t wait for weeks of, um, planning and calculating strategies and stuff.”

“In the meantime, you’re not going on any more missions. You need to heal up.” 

“But Liiiiiiin-” Caspar begins to protest, but Edelgard cuts him off before he can get too loud.

“No, he’s right. As our medic, Linhardt has final say on whether you’re fit to operate. For the time being, I need you to rest that as much as you can. Petra, I’d like you to rest as well, I don’t want you using up your power when you have no need to. Bernadetta and Dorothea, I would like you to continue on with your work of hacking into the radio stations to rally our cause. Ferdinand, Hubert, I expect you to practice your teamwork in small missions I give you over the course of our planning period, Linhardt, I would like you to monitor those missions. Now everyone, meeting adjourned.” Edelgard stands up, brushing down her nightgown. “I bid you all goodnight. I shall be heading into my own dreams to retire, I expect you all to do the same as not to strain Linhardt.”

She nods her head in a brief farewell. Following her as she leaves is a soft chorus of goodnights, and the sounds of everyone standing and saying goodbye.

This rebellion is for them just as much as it is for the good of Fodlan. Her classmates turned friends and family, despite what her cold exterior may suggest. While she was cursed with wings that outcast her from society, they were cursed as well. Watching their suffering at the hands of the Church, it drives her. Every time she sees Bernadetta flickering in and out of reality, Caspar wince in pain at the smallest touch, the edges of Linhardt’s dream bubble creep ever-closer, Petra cough up a bloody leaf or petal, Hubert lose himself for just a second, Ferdinand reach for someone before pulling away with a pained expression of remembrance, or Dorothea’s voice stuttering and squeaking, it drives her. 

The Church watches everything and everyone. They’re all under constant surveillance, they need to be careful. But Edelgard is sick of playing it safe, and hiding in the shadows.

She will make the church pay for what they’ve done to them, to Fodlan, of that she is certain.

  
  



	2. a shred of hope in dark times

It’s time, weeks of planning have all lead up to this raid. This particular warehouse the raid will be held on is the one that the Church, and the Holy Seiros Police Force get the majority of their electrical power. Without it, they’ll be crippled until they can tap into a different energy source, because they have separated their own source from the general populace.

Bernadetta shifts nervously on her chair, gaze shifting from monitor to monitor anxiously. She fiddles with the plush toy in her lap. She always gets so nervous overseeing missions, even on the occasion Linhardt is in Edelgard’s surveillance van with her, so Mr Bearington is here to help calm her down. 

Each monitor links up to each member of the Black Eagles Strikefore’s headset, showing Bernie exactly what they’re seeing. Seated beside her is Linhardt, with his own set of monitors linked up to everyone’s vital signs. He’s leaning against his hand, eyes closed. No doubt he’s catching up on some sleep. Bernie really doesn’t want to wake him, but...she knows she has to.

“L-Linhardt…wake up.”

He opens his eyes. “What.”

“Uh...it’s um, time for the mission to start. You were sleeping.”

Linhardt looks up, slowly rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Already? I was having the nicest nap.”

“Yes already. Everyone is already in position, I’d appreciate if you were too.” Edelgard’s voice comes over the coms, stern and a little annoyed.

“Yeah yeah.” Linhardt rolls his eyes, turning his attention to the monitors in front of them.

Everyone is still, ready for the order.

“Now.” Edelgard states, calmly.

It starts with Dorothea.

Dorothea steps out and begins her song, luring the guards into slumber. 

Caspar dashes out from behind her, fist colliding with the warehouse door, which crumples under his fist. He leads the way into the warehouse, Petra and Ferdinand providing cover with their own powers. More guards are alerted to the situation, but are quickly pacified by a combination of Dorothea’s song and Hubert’s shadow-puppetry. 

The five get to work in tying up and dragging the guards away from the site. Despite them being part of the Church, Edelgard wants no casualties in this raid. She means business, but she refuses to hurt innocents.

Edelgard swoops down from above, one of Hubert’s homemade chemical bombs clutched in her hands.

The five below scarper, making sure they’re far enough away before she drops it.

The warehouse is overtaken by twisting vines, trees and other various flowering plants and bushes. There’s something immensely beautiful in the way that nature takes itself back, ravaging through the warehouse that has seemingly been intent on destroying it. Edelgard spies some of the coal that had been stored there spill out of the now-forest, each lump turning into a different flower with a pop.

“We did it! We...we won!” Edelgard gasps out once she lands before the rest of the Black Eagles Strike Force, her joy completely undisguised. Bernadetta finds herself smiling at the tone. It’s so rare to hear Edelgard so happy these days. It’s nice.

“We need to celebrate this! What do you say everyone?” Dorothea suggests. “Have a little class reunion of sorts, meet up in our civilian clothing and have a party!”

“Oh that is a wonderful idea!” Petra says, a little out of breath but beaming.

“Yeah! What do you suggest Dorothea?” Caspar chimes in. He looks a little tired but absolutely ecstatic.

“Well, why doesn’t our getaway gang come pick us up, and we all go to McCihols?" Dorothea explains. “We can all change in the van, and pick up some food. Besides, I keep some of my alcohol stash in the van, so we can dig into that so we can really party.”

“You what?” Hubert complains, looking a bit frazzled, but is ignored.

“As long as its your shout.” Linhardt hums, slowly pulling himself up from his chair and heading towards the drivers seat.

“Well, I’ll pay for Petra and myself, but I’m sure Caspar is more than willing to shout for you.” Dorothea coos. Caspar splutters in indignation, but quickly quiets at a wink from Dorothea.

“Oh Dorothea that is very generous of you! I promise that I will repay you back!” Petra pipes up.

“Oh it’s no problem sweetie, anytime!” Dorothea shoots her a wink. “You can pay me back on our next date!”

“Oh! Yes! I can not wait!” Petra winks back. Dorothea lets out a delighted laugh and reaches out to hold Petra’s hand. 

“I detest McCihols and everything it stands for.” Hubert huffs.

“Oh come on Hubert, cheer up!” Ferdinand grins. “Turn that frown upside-down! I’m sure there is something on the menu that you’d like!”

“I think I’ll just have a coffee.” Hubert grumbles.

“I-I think it would be nice, to celebrate as a team...we haven’t seen each other properly in so long…” Bernadetta pipes up. She can’t stop herself from thinking about one of those apple pies...oh, they’re always so good.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to celebrate the occasion…” Edelgard says, smiling softly.

Her response is met with six identical cheers of delight (and one exasperated sigh).

***

Working night shift is always so boring. Sure, there are always a few weird customers, but night shift is pretty much dead.  _ Especially _ this time at night. There isn’t any curfew in place, but no one wants to venture outside anyway, in fear of being pulled up on any wrongdoing by Holy Seiros Police Force. Those guys can be really strict…

Ashe sighs, and shifts slightly, glancing up at the clock above him. 1:24 am. It hasn’t even been five minutes since he last checked. At least his shift is over soon enough--he only has 35 more minutes. Then he has to go to his other job at Target at 8 until 1, and then his tutorial from 2 until 6, so he really hopes that this shift wraps up pretty quickly, he really needs to sleep. 

At least working night shift basically means standing around and doing nothing. It’s less draining that way. There are hardly any cars in drive through, and when there are, they’re usually full of drunks and stoners with the munchies. Of course drinking alcohol and smoking weed is illegal regardless. Doesn’t stop people though.

Ah, speak of the devil, here’s a car now. Well, a van to be more precise. A van with an airbrushed eagle on the side, spreading its wings out against a mountain backdrop. It’s a weird design, but not the weirdest. The footage on the view screen is of poor quality, all grainy and dark and slightly glitchy.

“Hi, welcome to McCihols, how may I help you tonight?” Ashe forces a smile despite the occupants in the van being unable to see him.

The man inside just stares into the camera, yellow eyes unblinking.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“My apologies. I would like to order seven Happy Meals and a long black coffee.”

“I want chicken mcnuggets!” A voice yells from inside the van, just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

“No, you’re not getting chicken mcnuggets.”

“I would like them too!” Another voice proclaims.

“No, none of you are getting extras.” The man snaps. “You’re all getting Happy Meals and that’s it.”

“Well I’m paying, so I say, add some chicken mcnuggets.” Yet another voice pipes up, finishing in a sing-song. “Everyone gets chicken mcnuggets.”

“Oh, you’re paying for everyone now are you?” A new voice says, voice hardly being picked up by the microphone.

“I’’l pay for everyone except you if you keep that up.” 

“Fine. Add seven 10 pc chicken mcnuggets to the order.” The man is sweating as he grits this out.

There’s a pause, as someone says something too quietly for the microphone to pick up.

“No, you’re not getting an apple pie either.”

“Bernadetta would like an apple pie, and so would I.” Another voice speaks out, feminine and exuding authority.

“Fine. Add two apple pies to the order.”

“Do they do tea?” Yet another voice pipes up.

“No Ferdinand, McCihols does not do tea.” The man’s grip tightens on the steering wheel. He looks like he’s about to have an stress-induced fit of some kind. 

“Oh, um, actually we do!” Ashe chirps out. There’s a pause.

“What kind?”

“He wants to know what kind.” The first man repeats for Ferdinand, glaring at the camera.

“Well, um.” Ashe sweats, eyes frantically looking over the menu. “We have Jasmine Green Tea, English Breakfast Tea, Earl Grey Tea and Peppermint and Cinnamon Tea.”

There’s yet another pause. This one isn’t quite silent however, it’s filled with inaudible bickering.

“Oh fine, I’ll go an English Breakfast with milk and a dash of honey if you would my good man!”

Ashe is a little weirded out by this entire interaction, so decides not to let them know that McCihol’s don’t actually serve honey in their tea. Whatever, he can just dig into the pancake syrup. It’s not like this guy will be able to tell the difference. It’s McCihol’s, for the Goddesses Sake.

“Is that everything tonight?”

“Yes.”

“No! Wait!” The voice paying for it all chirps up again. “Add on eight large frozen cokes please!”

“I don’t want one.” The driver snaps again.

“Too bad! That’s everything thank you!”

“Great! That’ll be $73.35, if you’d just make your way to the next window to pay.”

The man grumbles something incomprehensible under his breath before driving his van around to complete the rest of the transaction.

After they leave, the quiet returns. The night is empty and still, and Ashe gets no more customers for the rest of his shift. He leaves for his apartment, and has a relatively safe trip back. To his warm surprise, his flatmate has left him some leftovers, which he gratefully tucks into. Dedue’s cooking is always amazing. Finally, Ashe changes into his pyjamas, and snuggles down into bed. His cat quickly joins him under the covers, curling up against his warmth, and he drifts off to sleep full and comfortable, but not quite content.

***

“Alright gang, lets get this party started!” Dorothea grins, stepping out of the van. In her arms, she clutches several bottles from her alcohol stash, some styrofoam cups delicately balanced on top of that.

“Remind me again why I have to turn my back?” Hubert, as per usual, sounds grumpy.

“Because Hubie, then you’ll know where my stash is, and confiscate it.” Dorothea sasses, making her way over to where Edelgard has set down a picnic blanket. With a groan, she (carefully) dumps all the bottles onto the blanket, resting them alongside their McCihol’s feast. 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use our surveillance van to hide your alcohol. I want you all to be in a coherent state for battle.”

“Everyone, let’s dig in!” Dorothea cheers, completely ignoring Hubert.

Everyone cheers and begins the feast.

It’s nice, being like this. Dorothea loves all her friends dearly, and seeing them all downtrodden and weary over the years has broken her heart. She misses those school days, where the biggest stress was homework, not being discovered and arrested, stripped of her identity and torn away from those she loves most. She misses hearing Petra coughing and only worrying about her having a cold. She misses being able to sleep at night without the fear that Linhardt is going to be consumed by some ever-approaching darkness. She misses Bernie being able to hide, and not getting punished by her own body for it. She misses watching Caspar shrug off hits like they’re nothing. She misses watching Edelgard stress-free, and able to relax, even slightly. She misses watching Hubert relax, just for a little bit. She misses singing and not having to worry about losing her voice. She even misses Ferdinand’s hugs.

She misses the days before they all got these accursed super powers, and they were all forced to grow up and face their own mortality too fast.

So now it’s nice to see everyone celebrating and smiling.

Her darling Petra is sitting beside her, quietly eating her meal. Caspar is drumming his fingers against his thigh, already having demolished his meal, and currently eyeing off Linhardt’s. Linhardt, oblivious to this, is seated beside him, more focussed on explaining something or other to Caspar than eating the burger in his hands. Edelgard is seated between Hubert and Bernadetta, wings hidden and bound underneath her red blouse. She’s focused pretty intently on the girl beside her, who has taken a little dip into the drink of courage, and is talking up a storm. Hubert on her other side however, is dead silent, listening to one of Ferdinand's rambles. Well, probably listening, it’s a little hard to tell with that man sometimes.

Dorothea takes a sip of her vodka-infused frozen coke. Although everyone seems pretty lively, they could always be a little livelier. Get out of the separate groups that everyone seems to have fallen into.

“So everybody, since we’re having a party and all, we should play some party games!”

“Well, that is a nice suggestion. We have been more focussed on this rebellion than each other I must admit, we do need this time to bond. What do you suggest?” Edelgard turns her pale gaze over to Dorothea.

“Well!” Dorothea chirps excitedly, clasping her hands together. “Spin the bottle of course!”

“Absolutely not.” Hubert snaps at the same time that Ferdinand goes red, spluttering and coughing out a chicken nugget in an undignified manner. The chunk of nugget goes flying, landing in Caspar’s empty styrofoam cup. He doesn’t notice. He’s too busy looking over at Linhardt with the most unsubtle look on his face.

“Gross.” Is all Linhardt offers.

“I-I would rather not…” Bernadetta goes stark red, gaze flicking over to Edelgard briefly before straight down at the ground. Ah, if only she had looked for long enough to see Edelgard looking back with the same expression.

“I do not think anyone wants to play.” Petra states, looking a little glum.

“Aw, you’re all no fun.” Dorothea pouts.

“How about something else?” Edelgard suggests.

“Fine, how about never have I ever? But! Every time you get one, you also have to take a shot.”

“That...could be fun.” Edelgard muses.

“Great!” Dorothea says before everyone can protest. She leans forward, already grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring shot equivalents into eight fresh styrofoam cups. As she fills them, she passes them around to her friends. “For everything you have done, you get a point, and have to take a shot! Whoever is left standing at the end wins, but everyone knows that they’re lame. I’ll start. Never have I ever…kissed a guy.”

Linhardt sighs and takes the shot, making a face.

“You’ve kissed a guy?” Caspar squeaks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Caspar, I don’t have to tell you everything. Besides, I was under the impression that you weren’t interested hearing about my romantic life.” Linhardt replies, a bored expression on his face. Dusted on his cheeks however, is a faint pink. Whether its the whiskey or genuine embarrassment is another thing.

“I...well, still.” Caspar stutters, face growing redder by the second.

“Alright Petra, your turn!” Dorothea grins. She’s getting a little tired of everyone tiptoeing around their feelings. Maybe now, with her interference and of course, alcohol, some people can finally get their shit together. As much as she loves drama and gossip, being surrounded by all this pining is very annoying.

“Oh, yes! Hm. Never have I ever...broken a bone!”

Caspar, Edelgard, Bernadetta and Ferdinand take a shot. Every single one of them makes the most disgusted faces at the taste. Dorothea wishes dearly she was able to take photos of them on her phone, and use them for special happy birthday messages.

“Ferdinand, I believe it is your turn.” Petra says, turning her attention to him.

“Oh! Well, hmmmm...never have I ever gotten a tattoo?” Ferdinand asks...

Petra and Dorothea both take a shot, but most notably...

“Hubert!?” Ferdinand gasps.

“I believe it is my turn, yes? Well, never have I ever-”

“You have a tattoo?”

“Yes, I did just take a shot. Anyway-”

“No, where is it?”

“Really, I don’t think that’s relevant.”

“It very much is!” Edelgard butts in. “I wasn’t aware you had a tattoo.”

“Well it’s in a place that cannot be shown in polite company.” This response, instead of winding everyone down like Hubert obviously intended, makes everyone all the more interested.

“Hubie, now you  _ definitely _ have to show us!” Dorothea coos, revelling in the mans flushed reaction.

“I am not going to pants myself for your amusement.” Hubert sneers back.

“Okay lads...get him…” Dorothea grins.

Hubert  _ tries  _ to get away, but Caspar crash tackles him to the ground before he can escape. Hubert’s noodly arms have nothing against Caspar’s super strength.

“I have it!” Petra cries, pulling down his pants to reveal…

_ ‘We live in a society…’ _ curled in an elegant cursive font, just above his asscheeks in a glorious tramp stamp.

“We live in a society…” Dorothea whispers, tears in her eyes. Her friends surrounding her echo that.

“Okay I’ve been sufficiently embarrassed, may you let me up now?” Hubert snaps, cheeks significantly redder. Still in a fit of giggles, Caspar lets him up and returns to Linhardt’s side. 

Hubert huffs, pulling up his pants and refusing to meet anyones eye. “Edelgard, your turn.”

Dorothea decides to take pity on him and allow him to skip his turn. The poor man is red enough.

“Well, never have I ever...failed a test.” Edelgard says, wiping the last tear of laughter out of her eye.

Everyone except Petra takes a shot. Edelgard looks very disappointed.

“Really everyone? Well, we’re out of school now so I guess it doesn’t matter but...well...nevermind. Bernadetta, I believe you’re next?”

“Oh! I-I uh...um...well, n-never have I ever…had a pet?”

Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea, Petra and Edelgard all take a shot. Dorothea of course knows of her and Petra’s puppy, and Caspar and Linhardt’s cat, as well as Edelgard’s old cat. But, well, she always thought Bernadetta had a cat as well?

“Oh Bernie, I thought you had a pet?” Dorothea asks, looking at Bernadetta a bit confused.

Bernadetta shakes her head, gaze shifting to the floor. “No, my father wouldn’t let me. The closest thing I had to a pet was the stray cat that lived in the alley near my house.”

“Aw Bernie…” Dorothea winces in sympathy. Maybe she ought to ask their great leader if they could enact a raid on a certain district, with a certain man having an unfortunate accident... She’s a little unsurprised that Edelgard hasn’t already, if she’s honest.

“You can always come over to ours and pat our cat!” Caspar chirps out, shooting Bernadetta a grin. “Naruto is very friendly. I’m sure he’d love you.”

“Yes! Biscuit is very friendly too!” Petra grins at Bernadetta. 

“Oh yes! When all this is over, you should all come over for dinner, have a little dinner party, it could be nice!” Dorothea is already planning it in her head. Neither of them are the best cooks but it could be a byo kind of thing, with everyone contributing something nice.

“Thanks guys…”

“It’s no problem Bernie!”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

“Uh...anyway...Linhardt, it’s your go…” Bernadetta says softly. Unfortunately, Linhardt seems to have passed out, either from the alcohol or his own growing exhaustion.

“Linhardt!” Edelgard says loudly, snapping at him. He shoots awake.

“Oh, it’s my go?” Linhardt blinks slowly. “Hm. Well. I suppose. Never have I ever eaten food off the floor.”

Caspar is the only one to drink.

“What! Oh come on Lin, I know you’re just picking on me!”

Linhardt just smiles. “Take your turn Cas.”

“Fiiiine…” Caspar whines. “Never have I ever…um….” Caspar pauses, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

“C’mon Cas, ask your question.”

“I’m thinking! Gimme a minute!” Caspar protests. There’s a long pause as Caspar continues to think. “Alright, I got it!”

“What are you kids doing? You know that consuming alcohol in public is illegal!” A booming voice rings out, cutting off whatever Caspar had finally thought of. Shit. It’s the cops. Well, funs over.

Edelgard ducks her head, letting out a harsh whispered command. “Everybody. Run.”

No one wastes any time in following her orders.

Petra grabs Dorothea’s hand, pulling her to her feet. Bernadetta looks a bit terrified, until Dorothea grabs her hand too, pulling her along with them. 

Edelgard grabs the edges of the picnic blanket, Hubert assisting her by grabbing the other corners, and the two of them bundle it up, dashing towards the van. While Hubert may not approve of Dorothea storing alcohol in the van, he definitely won’t allow the cops to get their filthy hands on it. This is top shelf stuff.

Caspar scoops Linhardt up into his arms before dashing off, as the man seems to have fallen back asleep. He doesn’t stir at all as he’s carried off.

Ferdinand runs in the opposite direction to everyone else (and his apartment), attempting to lead the officer away.

“What! Hey, you kids! Get back here!” The police officer shouts, attempting to give chase, but as everyone has gone their separate ways, he can’t single anyone out.

Off they all run into the night, laughing maniacally as they all go their different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maccas run maccas run maccas run maccas run maccas run  
> anyway the prices/menu is based off aussie maccas + aud and i tried making it as accurate as possible? and yeah, that peppermint and cinnamon tea is real and ngl? sounds gross no thanks
> 
> i am good at dialogue but terrible at action so i'm sorry that action scene sucks but we're focussing on world building and bonding babey
> 
> callout post for petrathea--never left the honeymoon stage and never will


	3. our descent into despair begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update schedule? who's that i don't know her?  
> literally, i have nothing of the next chapter written and i'm a slow writer and dlc dropped and also uni goes back soon so i'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up sorry :/

“Good work everybody. Truly.” Edelgard smiles at them all. “Thanks to all your efforts, we have managed to destroy a warehouse storing energy and supplies for the Church. We have successfully shown them that we mean business.”

“Yes, however, with this attack they’ll most likely up defences and surveillance. We must remain vigilant.” Hubert follows up.

“Only took us five years.” Linhardt grumbles, barely audible. He’s lucky that Edelgard doesn’t catch that, but Caspar, who is seated beside him, does. Caspar gives him a slightly worried look, before his gaze flicks back to the edge of the realm behind Edelgard, worry spiking at its closeness.

“Congratulations everyone!” Dorothea smiles, clapping her hands together in delight.

“Yes! We did well!” Petra grins, looking around at everyone in their circle before turning to her girlfriend, an adoring look on her face.

“Yes! We worked quite hard for this victory but unfortunately Hubert is right, we cannot let down our guard!” Ferdinand says, putting a little bit of a damper on the situation.

“Ah! O-oh no th-that’s too much pressure!” Bernadetta shrieks, trembling like a leaf.

“Aw don’t worry Bern, we’ll make it through okay.” Dorothea gives her a comforting smile. 

Bernadetta casts her eyes downwards, but nods regardless. “O-okay, I’ll try to believe you.”

“Now everyone, on to the next plan.” Edelgard claps her hands together, silencing everyone’s chatter. “I really hate to put you all back in the action so soon, but if we are to defeat the Church, we need to strike fast.”

The realm shudders, shakes, and shrinks in on itself slightly.

“It’s fine.” Linhardt mumbles, before the whole group explodes into chaos.

“No!” Caspar yells, jumping to his feet. “No it’s not fine! Linhardt is in danger!”

“Which is why we need to act quickly.” Edelgard replies.

“No, it’s why we need to stop using the dream realm!” Caspar waves his arms around angrily

“You know that this is the only way we can plan in secret! Need I remind you that the church has eyes everywhere?” Edelgard snaps, rising to her feet as well.

“Well find another one then!” 

“Settle down, please. All this yelling is giving me a headache.” Linhardt says, still seated. He is of course, ignored.

“Cas is right Edie, we need to find somewhere else to have our meetings. It’s endangering Lin, I mean just look at this place! It’s a hell of a lot smaller than it was five years ago.” Dorothea interjects.

“Yeah Dorothea, it is!” Caspar half-shouts, encouraged by Dorothea’s support. “Look at this place! All that darkness used to be part of the realm too, remember? Using our powers too much is bad for us, or did you forget, considering that yours isn’t actively trying to maim or kill you?”

“Cas…” Linhardt hisses. He  _ is _ right, not that anyone has been brave enough to say it. They’re all in danger, constantly. The realm shudders and shrinks again, although no one seems to notice.

“Caspar.” Hubert warns.

“Excuse me?” Edelgard’s voice goes deadly quiet. “You do realise my ‘powers’ are physical, correct? Meaning while you get to galavante around, going to university, working your shitty job, coming home to an apartment, a warm bed, food, I have to live in hiding? I have been for five years! In a shitty van with only Hubert for any real human company. I have sacrificed so much for this rebellion, how dare you turn around and say I don’t care.”

“Those were your things to sacrifice! You aren’t giving Lin the choice!”

“Look, as annoying as it is, we do kind of need to stage this rebellion. I mean, the church is very prevalent and controlling and probably going to kill all of us for opposing them, so we all need some form of hiding place. I guess it’s up to me to provide that.” Linhardt sighs. Finally, people listen.

“Lin…” Caspar looks torn, between yelling out more of his frustrations and quieting down for his friend.

“Cas, just...just drop it okay?” Linhardt looks up at him.

“I’m looking at alternatives Caspar, I promise you this.” Edelgard has calmed too, and her tone and facial expressions are calm and sympathetic. 

“Yeah, well…” Caspar mumbles, sitting back down a little sheepishly.

“All we can do now is plan, and hope for the best.” Edelgard says, sitting back down herself. There are nods and murmurs of agreement amongst them all, but the atmosphere is still tense and uneasy, everyone occasionally sending glances Linhardt’s way.

***

“Oh my dear Petra, I love you dearly.” Dorothea hums, an easy smile on her face as her and her girlfriend hold each other tightly and rock back and forth in place.

“Oh no Dorothea, I love you more!” Petra chirps, her dark cheeks flushing darker.

The two are dancing to a crackly tune being spit out from an old radio, sitting upon a table in Linhardt’s dream realm. Their tactics meeting had ended early, and what better way to pass the time than dance?

“Can you two keep it down? I’m trying to relax in peace before I have to wake up again.” Linhardt grumbles, head facedown on the table.

“Oh hush Lin.” Dorothea shoots him a dirty look. “How about instead of complaining, you join us? You’ve been moping around all the time, it’s getting depressing. Dancing will liven your spirits!”

“No thanks.”

“I’ll join!” Caspar proclaims, leaping to his feet and half dragging Linhardt behind him. “Dorothea’s right Lin, you need to lighten up!”

“Ugh…” Is all Linhardt offers in return, but allows Caspar to drag him along regardless.

“See?” Dorothea asks after a while. “Isn’t this so calming? You do really need to relax Lin, the edges of the dream realm have been shrinking a lot as of late.”

The realm shakes and shrinks in on itself, just slightly.

“Please don’t remind me.” Linhardt rolls his eyes.

“Oops.” Dorothea at least has the decency to look a little bit guilty. “Well anyway, you should look into ways of de-stressing regardless.”

“I already have ways of destressing, they just haven’t been working of late.” Is Linhardt’s terse reply.

Before Dorothea can respond, Ferdinand interrupts, sliding onto the dance ‘floor’. “Let me show you my moves!” He beams, twirling in an exaggerated manner. His moves are obnoxious and flashy, but work very well in easing the tense mood.

Petra lets out a laugh of delight. “Yes, let us all dance! We can all forget about our worries if we do!” She leads Dorothea into a twirl and dips her with a flourish, planting a kiss on her lips. Dorothea can’t help but let out a giggle of joy.

Caspar tries to dip Linhardt too, but only succeeds in dropping him. Linhardt of course grumbles about it, but Caspar pulls him to his feet with tons of apologies before any real damage can be done.

Edelgard watches them all with a smile on her face, reluctant to dance but happy to watch. Bernadetta sits beside her, nervously hanging back. With a little encouragement from the others, she joins them, dancing with a shy smile on her face.

Even Hubert is forced into the action, pulled from his sulking corner by Ferdinand. For just a moment in time, everything seems to be alright.

  
  


***

“I’m scared Cas.” Linhardt admits one night, as both he and Caspar are lying in his dream realm after a long meeting, staring up at the approaching darkness above.

“Of what?” 

“A lot really. But mostly...mostly of that darkness. It grows every night and I fear I cannot hold it off forever. I may feign nonchalance but--but I’m absolutely terrified.”

“I’ll help you, I promise!”

“Cas--”

“I promise I won’t let it consume you, okay? I won’t leave you alone. I’ll protect you, always, no matter what!” In a bold move, Caspar reaches out and grabs Linhardt’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Cas I--” Linhardt cuts himself off with a smile, squeezing tightly in return. “Okay.”

***

“E-Edelgard?”

“Oh, Bernadetta. What a pleasant surprise.”

“I...I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, our um, grand leader and all. I know that stuff with Lin is stressing you out.”

“I...yes, it is stressful, but I’m fine Bernadetta, there’s no need to worry.”

“Well I will, because worrying is kinda what I do…” Bernadetta lets out a soft chuckle at her ill-made joke. “But, well, you have a lot to worry about, being our leader and all. I want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“I--thank you Bernadetta.”

“Just Bernie is fine, we’re friends, remember?”

“Well, in that case...you can call me El.” Edelgard looks at Bernadetta, cheeks red in embarrassment. “My siblings...my family called me that. They were very close and important to me. Of course, I consider all our friends part of my family, but you Bernadetta,  _ Bernie _ , you’re very special to me.”

“I-” Bernadetta squeaks out, cheeks going red. 

Edelgard blushes in kind, hiding it in her hand. “Maybe, when all this is over, we could…hang out more. Go...get a coffee or see a movie or...something like that.”

“I…” For a brief moment, Bernadetta forgets all of their recent troubles and just thinks about going to a cafe with Edelgard on a date, or curling up on the couch together watching a movie or...or... “I’d like that.”

***

The dream realm seems peaceful tonight.

Linhardt is sitting cross-legged on a pillow, a book rested in his lap. The words are a garbled, incomprehensible mess--as is generally the state of words in dreams--but the action itself is a calming one. Petra is lying in Dorothea’s lap beside him, contented smile on her face as Dorothea plays with her hair. Ferdinand and Hubert are having some tea together, while Bernadetta is sitting beside the two, visible, but not engaging in any conversation. Caspar and Edelgard are the furthest away, discussing something in a hushed, angry whisper that Linhardt doesn’t care to make out.

Suddenly, the realm around them all begins to shake. Linhardt looks up from his book. Oh. His dream realm is a lot smaller than he last thought it was. It’s time.

Faster than he’s ever moved in his life, he reaches over and pinches Petra. In a blink, she’s gone. Before Dorothea has time to protest, she’s pinched and gone too. Linhardt pulls himself to his feet, already moving to the next person. Bernadetta squeaks in surprise before disappearing from the realm. Touching Ferdinand burns like crazy, but it’s worth it when he disappears. Hubert gives him a haunted look, pity in his yellow eyes as he disappears. Edelgard gives him an appreciative nod, pain in her eyes as she pinches herself awake. All that’s left now is….

…Caspar.

Who's looking at him with wide blue eyes, a pleading expression on his face. “Lin, no--”

Linhardt shakes his head, reaching his hand out to pinch Caspar. Who nimbly avoids him. “Caspar. Give me your arm.” Linhardt grits out.

“No!” Caspar holds his arms as far away from Linhardt as possible, backing away with every step he takes forward. The space around them is shrinking by the second, chewing up everything in its path, shuddering closer and faster as Linhardt’s panic rises. Caspar needs to get out of here. Now.

“Caspar, please. You’ll be consumed too and I really can’t have that.” 

“And I can’t see you consumed either!” Caspar pauses and stomps his foot down like a child. Linhardt takes the opportunity to go for him again. Caspar dodges it. “You’re scared, I know you are! You’re shaking, and you’re crying. I’ve only ever seen you cry once, and I never want to see you cry again!”

Is he? Oh, it appears he is. His trembling hand brushes his cheek to find it wet with tears. Caspar’s right, he’s terrified, but he can’t think about that right now.

“That doesn’t matter, let me wake you up.”

“No!” Caspar shouts again, darting out of Linhardt’s reach again. The realm shudders again as he does, and he stumbles, but not enough for Linhardt to catch up. By now, the realm is barely big enough to hold three people, which makes it especially frustrating that Linhardt can’t catch Caspar.

“Caspar! Please.” Linhardt snaps, lunging once again.

“No!” Caspar shouts again, tears running down his face as he dodges. “I’m not going to leave you! You can’t make me!”

“I can, and I will. Caspar, give me your arm.” Linhardt growls, frustratedly lunging forward once more. This time, Caspar isn’t quick enough. Linhardt grabs his arm and holds on with all the strength he has.

”Let go!” Caspar looks panicked now. He tries struggling out of Linhardt’s grip, but to no avail.

“No!” Linhardt yells back. The darkness is closing in. It’s just as horrific and terrifying as it was the last time he looked.. He needs to be quick. He cannot doom Caspar to his own fate. He reaches a hand out and--the world around them shakes. Linhardt stumbles, and falls to the ground, letting go of Caspar in the process. Caspar takes the opportunity to leap back. He eyes Linhardt warily now. 

Damn it! There goes his only opportunity to get him out of here!

He’s not going to get a chance like that again, Caspar’s not going to let him.

Linhardt pauses and gets to his feet. Well, it’s now or never he supposes. It’s not like he’s ever going to see him again, so he can’t exactly face the repercussions of rejection. Besides, no matter his reaction, hopefully it’ll provide enough time to distract Caspar long enough for Linhardt to pinch him. “I love you. I always have, really. I’ve known ever since we were 15, and you rescued that cat from a tree, and hid it in your jacket during class. You were so bad at hiding it but it was then, looking at how you looked at that cat, I wanted you to look at me like that.”

Caspar blinks in surprise, freezing from shock. “Lin...I...I think I love you too.” He gasps out, tears running down his face. He steps closer, eyes searching him for something.

Good. He’s distracted. Think about what he said later. If it’s even going to be possible to think. Now is the only time that Caspar can be sent to safety. He’s stubborn, too stubborn for his own good. Linhardt loves him and while he’s known for being selfish, he’s not as selfish as to damn the one he loves to eternal darkness.

The world shakes once more.

With a sad smile, Linhardt reaches over and pinches Caspar. He lets out a yell of shock before vanishing.

The nightmares are closing in. The world is going dark. But, well, it’s okay. They’re safe.  _ Caspar’s _ safe. And, well, as the darkness closes in, and Linhardt feels himself slipping away, that’s all that really matters, isn’t it?

***

Caspar wakes up with a start.

There is a sharp pain in his arm from where Linhardt pinched him, but that doesn’t matter right now.

All that matters is Linhardt.

Caspar throws his covers off and leaps out of bed, ignoring Naruto’s indignant protests. He accidently throws his bedroom door off its hinges in an effort to get outside. That doesn’t matter right now.

“Linhardt!”

The hallway is dark and empty. There is no response.

“Linhardt, please!”

Caspar dashes across the hallway, throwing Linhardt’s bedroom door open.

“Linhardt…”

Caspar is relieved to see that he’s still there, until he notices that he’s fast asleep. Despite sleeping so often, he is the lightest sleeper Caspar has ever met. He should be awake with all of his yelling.

“Linhardt, wake up!”

Caspar pulls the covers off him, trying to shake him awake. There is no response.

“L-Linhardt….” 

Caspar sags to his knees. It feels like the whole world is crashing down around him. The threat of this exact happenstance has been hanging over their heads for five years but now that it’s finally happened, Caspar has no idea what to do. 

“Please...no…”

Linhardt is just as unresponsive as he was a second ago. The spot where Linhardt pinched him still aches, a brutal reminder of how he’s failed his best friend.

_ “Linhardt…” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little addition to the ending i wrote about how the others feel about lins sacrifice, but couldn't see where to add it so here:
> 
> Petra wakes first and her first instinct is to look over at Dorothea, who wakes up just after, giving her the most haunted look in her eyes. Bernadetta wakes next, with a shriek and a sob and the knowledge that she's just lost a close friend. Ferdinand is next, waking to find himself touching where Linhardt pinched him to wake him up, he’s that touch starved, and then feeling incredibly guilty for thinking that when he’s just lost a friend. Hubert feeling conflicted as now hes certain without their safe planning place, their rebellion is doomed to fail, and he also knows just how hard everyone, including himself, is going to take the loss. Edelgard waking up and feeling immense guilt, knowing that she should have been just that bit faster in finding a replacement.....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little run down on everyones powers for clarification :)
> 
> Edelgard: Powers: Eagles wings. Huge wings on her back that allows her to fly. While they’re beautiful, they’re very hard to hide, meaning she must either hurt herself to blend in, or live in the shadows. She refuses to hide, and thus formed the “Black Eagle Strike Force”. Consequences: Like Icarus, her wings will burn if she flies too much.
> 
> Hubert: Powers: Shadow puppetry. Uses his shadow to puppet other peoples shadows, which in turn controls that person. Consequences: If he is not careful, the shadows will overtake him, and puppet him instead. While his power is immensely useful for the cause, it is very dangerous as it leaves him very vulnerable.
> 
> Dorothea: Powers: Siren’s song. She can use her voice to control and sway others to doing what she sings. She uses her power primarily from the back lines, rallying support for their cause through the radio waves that Bernie hacks into. Consequences: Will lose her voice with overuse. While this consequence isn’t fatal to her, she is a professional singer, and without a voice she can no longer perform. Seeing how much worse her friends have it really weighs down on her, she just wants them to be safe.
> 
> Petra: Powers: Plant creation. She can accelerate plant growth, as well as conjure certain plants. She uses this to aid her fighting, growing vines to entrap her opponents and to create other traps like that. Consequences: While she can make plants grow, they also grow inside her. There are plants inside her body, nowhere vital at first, but the more she uses the power the more it encourages the plants inside her to grow.
> 
> Bernadetta: Powers: Invisibility. At the start, she uses it as a coping mechanism, but as she befriended more of ther classmates and openeds up more, she begins to use it less around other people. Consequences: If she uses it too much, she’ll disappear--literally. She has dizzy spells, flickering in and out of existence, she has no memories of these events.
> 
> Linhardt: Powers: Dream-sharing. As the Church has eyes everywhere, this power is essential for them to plan and meet without being watched. He has complete control over his special piece of the dream realm. The dream realm itself is strange, influenced by all the things that the beagles have seen. Consequences: The more he uses his power, the more tired he gets. Lin has complete control over his part of the realm, but the more he uses his power the smaller his part of the realm gets. Inevitably, he will fall into a coma and his consciousness will be trapped within the nightmare realm.
> 
> Caspar: Powers: Super strength. Run of the mill super strength, aiding his fighting ability immensely. He is the main person on the front lines in their rebellion. Consequences: He is a literal glass canon. He hits hard, but also takes a lot of damage. Whenever he gets hurt, the pain is immense agony.
> 
> Ferdinand: Powers: Heat and light. Can create orbs of an intense light and heat, Consequences: He is very hot--literally. Since he is the embodiment of fire, heat and the sun, his temperature runs so hot that he’ll burn anything he touches. Because of this, he is very touch starved.


End file.
